


mariposa: life without

by roxymissrose



Series: mariposa [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigger than a drabble, less than a ficlet.  Set in the beginning of bad times in the Mariposa story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mariposa: life without

"Hey…" Whit leaned over the back of the couch and smiled at Clark. "Honey, why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Because the bed is too narrow and too cold."

"Ahh," Whit grinned and flopped over the back of the couch and landed on Clark. "Remember how narrow the bed in your room was? Your parents were kind of cruel, dude—or just really, really frugal."

"Stop ragging on my parents, Whit—they loved you! Mom'll never make pancakes for you again." Clark grinned and wrapped his arms around Whit, and hummed. "Whit, you feel so good, so good."

"I haven't even done anything yet." Whit's blue eyes danced with mischief and Clark sighed happily. 

"You will, right, Whit? You will?"

"Sure, honey, 'course I will." He kissed the soft spot under Clark's chin, the part that made him giggle but also made him hard. He stroked the bit of skin exposed at Clark's waistband, and Clark huffed. Whit's thumb was warm, and the more he stroked the hotter his skin got. He arched under Whit's weight, spread his legs so that Whit slotted in between, so perfectly, so right. 

"Can I get these off? Whit asked and tugged at Clark's jeans, making him laugh. 

"Yes, yes," and he lifted and shimmied as Whit pulled them down and the whole time nipping and nibbling at Clark's neck, not wasting a moment. "Whit…" Clark sighed. "I feel like it's been so long. I missed you so much."

"I know, I'm sorry…I missed you too," Whit whispered against the tender skin of Clark's throat.

"I missed you." Clark said again, a little louder, and a bubbling sense of desperation rose in his chest. "I miss you all the time."

"Not now, I'm here. Okay? I'm here and we have to make the most of this time…"

Clark reached up and grabbed double handfuls of Whit's hair, pulling him to his mouth. when Whit's mouth opened on a gasp, Clark licked his way inside, hot and wet, he concentrated on the velvet rasp of Whit's tongue against his, the tender inside of his lip…Clark felt pulse after pulse of want, _need,_ shimmy through him, warming him, his dick fattening with every slide of Whit's body against his. He missed this. He wished….

"Clark, Clark," Whit gasped, "I can't—"

"No, you _can, ___stay, stay…" but Whit was already fading and Clark woke up alone in a room with without Whit, without love… with a hole in his heart and stupid tears on his cheeks.

_"So pathetic," he cried to no one. He pushed the covers off and got to his feet. He needed to shower and get dressed—Eric was waiting for him and the fruit needed to get out while it was early yet._


End file.
